Drinking Game
The Hawaii 50 Drinking Game(having different variety's on the game_ The TV-show drinking game involves giving everyone a glass of beer (with an endless supply); that will also work with The Official "Hawaii Five-O Drinking Game", but for most enjoyment it's recommended that everybody playing have fruity drinks or something on the "fu-fu" side. '---Terms of Endearment--' #Anyone at Five-O calls anyone else "bruddah:" SIP. #McGarrett calls his assistants "gentlemen:" SIP. #McGarrett refers to his secretary Jennie by name: SIP. #McGarrett calls the Governor "Sir:" SIP. #McGarrett calls Danny Williams "Dan-O:" CHUG. #Anyone says "aloha:" SIP. #Anyone says "mahalo:" CHUG. '--Office Etiquette--' #McGarrett hangs up on someone without saying "goodbye:" SIP. #The number of Five-O people standing around listening in McGarrett's office exceeds three: SIP. #McGarrett brings a chalk board, easel, or poster board into his office to help unravel the crime: CHUG. #Anyone asks to be "patched through" to anyone else: SIP. #McGarrett asks to be "patched through" to anyone else: CHUG. '--Details...DETAILS!--' #Five-O conducts an illegal search: SIP. #Five-O detains anyone illegally: SIP. #Five-O questions anyone without notifying them of their Miranda rights: SIP. #McGarrett tells anyone he's "just a cop; not the judge and jury:" CHUG. '--Elements Of Style--' #McGarrett wears a suit with lapels more than four inches wide: SIP. #McGarrett wears a tie with a knot more than two inches across: SIP. #Anyone from Five-O wears a loud Hawaiian shirt: SIP. #Any woman wears a mumu: SIP. #McGarrett wears a leisure suit. CHUG. '--Police Procedures--' #McGarrett arrives at the scene of the crime, asks Danny or Chin Ho, "What have you got?": SIP. #Chin Ho puts his pipe in his mouth: SIP. #McGarrett goes to the Governor's office: SIP. #McGarrett goes to Che Fong's lab: SIP. #Someone from Five-O tails a suspect unnoticed from a discrete distance of one car-length: CHUG. #Someone from Five-O keeps a suspect under surveillance unnoticed by sitting ten feet away reading a newspaper: CHUG. #The sound of squealing tires is dubbed in for a car driving on the beach: CHUG. '--McGarrett's Philosophy of Life--' #McGarrett mocks a feminist woman: SIP. #McGarrett mocks a feminist woman and later tries to score with her: CHUG. #McGarrett lectures on the dangers of a free press: CHUG. #McGarrett lectures about drugs: CHUG. #Anyone offers McGarrett a drink and he says "I don't use alcohol:" CHUG. #Anyone disagrees McGarrett and then gets the smug treatment later when McGarrett turns out to be right: CHUG. #McGarrett arrests some nobody who's technically broken some law but clearly isn't a criminal- type, and says, "I don't make deals:" CHUG. '--Crime on the Islands--' #Anyone dies by falling/being thrown off a cliff into the ocean: SIP. #The villain is a Mafiosa: SIP. #The villain is an amateur who is in it for the thrills and gets lectured about morality by McGarrett after being apprehended:Chug #The villain is Wo Fat Dheigh: SIP. #The villain is L. A. Filer Cronyn: CHUG. '--Guest Stars--' #The guest star was unknown but became a popular film, television, or recording star in the 1980s or 1990's: SIP. #The guest star was a film, television, or recording star from the 1950s or 1960s on the skids: CHUG. #The guest star is William Shatner, Paul Williams, or Helen Hayes: CHUG. #Any guest star gets to sing: CHUG. #Daddy Rich Alexander V. Cheever, stars as himself. PAY FOR NEXT ROUND #Alexander V. Cheever does the Humpty Dance. DO THE SAME '--Justice Prevails--' #Someone from Five-O saves someone about to fall/ be thrown off a cliff into the ocean, at the last possible minute: Sip #McGarrett himself shoots/captures the villain at the end of the episode: SIP. #McGarrett helps a woman back to his car with his arm around her waist at the end of the episode: CHUG. #McGarrett says "Book 'em:" SIP. #McGarrett says "Book 'em" and specifies the charges: CHUG. #McGarrett gives steely-jawed grin as lock of hair falls across his squinty eyes: CHUG. (this game as been adapted/altered from many variations on the popular game) Category:Organization